simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Rigellian Christmas Spaceship
| image = File:Rigellianxmasspaceship.png | imagewidth = 240 | Row 1 title = Content Update | Row 1 info = A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event | Row 2 title = How to Unlock | Row 2 info = It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christ-Mess Pt. 3 (2017 Promotion) The Invasion Is Snow Joke Pt. 1 (2017 Event) | Row 3 title = Level Required | Row 3 info = 5 | Row 4 title = Cost | Row 4 info = FREE | Row 5 title = Income | Row 5 info = 300, 30 (after event) | Row 6 title = Collection Time | Row 6 info = 24 hours (after event) | Row 7 title = Size | Row 7 info = 10x10 | Row 8 title = Building Time | Row 8 info = 6 seconds | Row 9 title = Premium Building? | Row 9 info = | Row 10 title = Limited Time? | Row 10 info = | Row 11 title = Action | Row 11 info = Threatening Humans With Extinction at Christmas (after event) | Row 12 title = Conform-O-Meter Impact | Row 12 info = Vanity: +100 }} The is a limited-time building that was released on November 29, 2017, as part of A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion. It was the Town landing point during The Invasion Before Christmas 2017 Event. It served as the hub for the Battle of the B.S in Act 2. After Balderdashing All the Way Pt. 13 is completed, the was destroyed for the rest of the event. After the event, it can be changed to its original version and destroyed version. Jobs Involved Mrs. Kodos Claus * Spike Hot Cocoa With Rigellian Whiskey - 60m * Keep the Elves in Line - 8h * Hang Mistletoe - 24h Santa Kang * Pine Over Mrs. Kodos Claus - 60m * Tune Up Destruct-O-Sleigh - 12h * Enjoy Christmas Being Over - 24h Kang * Work Overtime - 60m Mrs. Kodos Claus * Attempt to Clean - 4h * Drink Martinis - 4h * Interview Servants - 60m Santa Kang * Reluctantly Label Kids "Nice" - 60m * Wonder How He Got Himself Into This - 4h * Practice Going Down Chimneys - 4h * Attempt to Sober Up Kodos - 4h Kang * Laugh Evilly at His Own Joke - 60m * Research His Christmas Costume - 3h Gautama Buddha * Invoke the B.S. - 4h Kang * Investigate Other Holidays - 6s * Assault Santa Claus - 6s * Re-Program Funzos - 6s * Battle the B.S. League - 4h * Cast Off His Santa Costume - 8h Kodos * Prepare for Santa Assimilation - 6s * Battle the B.S. League - 4h * Drink Eggnog - 8h Mrs. Kodos Claus * Import Elf-a-Pillars - 8h * Enjoy Humans Acting Foolish - 4h Santa Kang * Discover Robo-Funzo Bodies - 8h * Prepare to Unbrainulize Earthlings - 8h * Give Silly Orders - 4h * Tend to Wounds - 4h Character Groups Springfielders * Get Their Robo-Funzos - 6s * Put up With B.S. - 4h * Clean up the B.S. Mess - 4h Trivia * Only one can be obtained. * It can be placed on grass, pavement, or dirt. Gallery File:Rigellian Christmas Spaceship Destroyed Menu.png|Destroyed . File:Boss battle.jpg| during B.S. Battles. Category:Buildings Category:Non Premium Items Category:Free Items Category:A Rigellian Christmas 2017 Promotion Category:Limited Time Category:Level 5